Maman, papa, je vous présente
by Ginlyzee
Summary: De l'amour de deux bambins, de l'union de deux familles totalement opposées qui en résulte et de la résignation des deux pères, parce que de toutes façons, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. -OS.Slash-


Coucou tout le monde! Voilà mon deuxième OS du Week-end! Encore un couple que j'expérimente, mais celui là, je risque d'en faire encore. Je l'adore!

Slash, bien évidemment! Tout mimi tout mignon! _**Les scènes en italique sont des retours en arrière. Quelques flashback!**_

Ces deux choupinous sont pas à moi, ni leurs parents! Dommage, je les aime tous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Pincée. Voilà l'adjectif qui pourrait qualifier l'atmosphère à cet instant au manoir Malfoy. Pincée et même pire. Les deux couples se regardaient en chien de faïence, tout en ayant l'air décontracté ce qu'Harry ne réussissait absolument pas à faire, assis qu'il était au bord du canapé en cuir de dragon. Et tout ça à cause de...

_- Maman, Papa, il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un. Voilà Scorpius Malfoy, l'homme que j'aime. _

En fait, les deux hommes étaient tendus comme la corde d'un arc. Astoria Malfoy et Ginny Potter regardaient leurs maris respectifs en souriant... hum... en se foutant ouvertement de leurs gueules. Autant qu'Astoria Malfoy, née Greengrass, pouvait se moquer de son mari. Elles trouvaient d'un bon oeil que leurs petits se soient rapprochés ainsi. Les hommes ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Beaucoup de femmes trouvaient l'homosexualité tellement touchante.

_Le bruit d'une machoire qui s'écrase par terre fit se détourner Albus de son amant. Son père le regardait comme si il avait perdu la raison. Et si Albus avait été terriblement niais, il aurait dit qu'en effet il avait perdu la raison. Mais il était juste rêveur, et pour lui, Scorpius était celui avec qui il voulait faire un bout de chemin._

_- Oh! Al! Mais... Depuis combien de temps..._

_- Quelques mois M'man..._

_- ... _

_Un gémissement brisa le silence. Harry Potter avait l'air de cauchemarder sérieusement._

- Alors, Mme Potter, comment vont les enfants?

- Bien, merci. Mais appelez moi Ginevra.

- Oh. Appelez-moi Astoria dans ce cas.

- Que pensez-vous de toute cette histoire?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Scorpius avait l'air vraiment heureux de nous présenter votre fils.

_- Al, je te présente Draco Malfoy, mon père et Astoria, ma mère. Papa, Maman, je vous présente Albus Severus Potter, mon amant. _

_- Jamais!_

- Enfin... aussi heureux que puisse l'être un Malfoy. J'ai beau l'avoir élevé avec tout mon amour, certains précepts ne s'oublient pas facilement...

- Astoria...

- Et vous Ginevra? Comment prenez-vous tout ça?

- Et bien... Je l'ai pris plutôt bien. Je ne vous dirais pas que je n'ai pas été... choquée? Après tout, Al ne nous avait jamais dit qu'il était... qu'il aimait les garçons. Et puis, cela faisait des lustres qu'un Malfoy n'était pas entré dans la maison d'un Potter ou d'un Weasley. Et... certains ne sont pas tellement réceptif aux changements.

- Ginny!

- Cela pourrait tout de même changer un bon nombre de choses dans la société sorcière. Je pense que certaines idées doivent être exclues. Et j'ai l'impression que nos fils contribueront à l'évolution des mentalités plus que vieillissantes du monde magique.

Deux regards noirs de vexation se fixèrent sur Astoria Malfoy, née Greengrass, famille de Sang-mêlés. L'émeraude parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'entendre dire qu'il perpétuait des idées intolérantes (après tout, il avait combattu pour la liberté que Diable!) et l'argent parce que c'était sa propre femme qui supposait toutes ces choses infamantes sur les opinions sorcières.

- Et en ce moment, croyez-vous qu'ils continuent à faire bouger les choses?

- Ca suffit! Mesdames, je vous prierais de vous taire!

- Malfoy, je t'interdis de parler à ma femme de cette façon! Il ne faut pas t'en prendre à elle, si la tienne insinue que tes pensées sont caduques! Après tout, comment l'héritier d'une lignée de Sang-purs pourrait accepter que son fils soit avec un homme! C'est un miracle que tu ne l'ai déjà pas fait enfermer dans un des cachots de ton manoir!

- Si j'étais toi Potter, je la fermerais! Mon fils restera mon fils, peu importe le sombre idiot qu'il ait pu choisir comme amant! Tu sais très bien que le coeur du problème n'est pas là, Môsieur Je-Tolère-Tout... ou presque!

- Ah ouais! Ben puisque je suis le père du sombre idiot, va falloir que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas!

- A ton avis!

- ...

- ...

- ... IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'UN MALFOY/POTTER S'UNISSE A UN POTTER/MALFOY!

Ils avaient hurlé cette phrase avec tant de force que leurs épouses avaient sursauté.

- Ow! Dommage, parce qu'on ne vous demande pas votre avis!

_- Quoi?_

_- Jamais, tu m'entends? Jamais la maison des Malfoy n'aura un quelconque lien avec celle des Potter! Encore plus les Potter/Weasley! _

_- Je rêve! Moi qui pensais que le plus gros problème serait qu'Albus soit un homme! _

_- Il y a un peu de ça aussi. _

_- De toute façon, je t'aurais présenté quiconque d'autre, tu aurais trouvé quelque chose à redire! Il n'y a rien que je fasse qui te rende heureux. La seule chose de bien que j'ai faite, ait été que je sois réparti à Serpentard. Tu sais que le Choixpeau a hésité avec Gryffondor? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, hein? Tu m'aurais déshérité? Et bien vas-y! De toute évidence, le fait que je sois heureux ne t'importe pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas! Ton fils honteux libère la place!_

_- Scorpius! _

_Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée sur son fils et son amant._

_- C'est faux... _

- Scorpius!

- Albus Severus!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici mes chéris?

Ginny et Astoria se regardèrent en souriant. Apparemment, avoir pour gendre le fils de l'autre ne les dérangeaient définitivement pas. Par contre, les deux pères fusillaient d'un regard noir leur propre progéniture.

- Et bien, par hasard, nous avons appris que nos parents tenaient une réunion. Alors nous sommes venus voir ce qui se passait. Parce que ça nous paraissait définitivement anormal que Draco Malfoy invinte Harry Potter pour une tasse de thé.

- Scorpius! Quitte ce ton insolent tout de suite!

- Quand tu acceptera ma relation avec Albus et pas avant!

- Tu peux toujours voler pour que j'accepte qu'un Potter touche à un Malfoy!

Le regard que Scorpius jeta à son père était si empreint de douleur que même Harry se sentit mal pour lui. Albus prit la main de son amant dans les siennes et la serra aussi fort qu'il put. Ce geste interpela Harry qui observa le visage de son fils. Il avait l'air si préoccupé par Malfoy Jr, si... si... amoureux. Son coeur se serra. Son fils était en train de lui échapper et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

- Mon bonheur t'importe si peu que ça? Tu t'en fiches tellement de moi que tu ne peux même pas mettre de côté la haine que t'inspirais le père de l'homme que j'aime?

- Scorpius... ce n'est pas-

Draco s'arrêta net. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de descendre sa relation avec Potter Jr alors que son fils lui renvoyait son regard noyé de peine. Les yeux de son fils, si semblables aux siens, mais tellement plus émotifs, plus orageux d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait cacher et que lui-même ne pouvait afficher. Son fils... si beau, si fier, si intelligent, si parfait qu'aucun père ne pourrait vouloir un autre fils. Il repensa au sien, à Lucius qui lui avait appris que la tendresse était une faiblesse et qu'il fallait se montrer ferme en toutes circonstances...

Il ne pouvait pas. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Potter et il lui semblait à lui aussi qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix. Il soupira et s'approcha de son fils.

- Si... si tu es... heureux, alors, c'est ce qui compte le plus.

Scorpius le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu la tête et lui sauta au cou. Après s'être figé dans l'étreinte de son fils, Draco la lui rendit brièvement. Il le repoussa gentillement mais fermement et vit dans ses yeux toute sa reconnaissance. Scorpius ne pleurait pas - un Malfoy ne se laisse pas aller aux larmes! - mais toutes ses émotions lui embuaient les yeux.

Harry ne s'embarrassa pas de quelques mots. Il prit simplement son fils contre lui et fit passer toute l'acceptation qu'il pouvait dans l'étau de ses bras. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le garder pour lui encore quelques secondes. Même s'il n'avait jamais fait de favoritisme avec ses enfants, il admettait qu'Albus était celui qu'il préfèrait, celui qu'il avait fallu rassurer sur le quai sur sa possible admission à Serpentard, celui qui ne cherchait que tranquilité loin de son frère et sa petite soeur.

- J'espère qu'il te rendra heureux.

- Mais il le fait déjà, P'pa.

Il se recula à contre coeur, et lâcha son fils. Il regarda Scorpius Malfoy le prendre dans ses bras et il vit son fils plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à son âge. Il savait qu'Albus avait trouvé la personne avec qui il passerait la fin de sa vie et même si c'était un homme, méme si c'était un Malfoy, tant que son fils sont fils était heureux comme il l'était avec Ginny, il était d'accord.

Il croisa le regard de Malfoy et hocha la tête. La résignation et l'acceptation se lisait sur leur deux visages.

- Bien. Puisque tout est d'accord, je pense qu'on va y aller.

- Oh Potter! Ne pars pas voyons! Nous avons encore tellement de choses à nous raconter avec nos enfants.

- Cesse cette comédie, Malfoy. Et puis, le sarcasme ne te va pas aussi bien qu'à Snape.

Harry vit avec satisfaction le visage de son rival (il ne pouvait plus vraiment dire ennemi, même si Draco Malfoy ne l'avait jamais été au même titre que son père ou Voldemort) se décomposer en entendant celui qui l'avait aidé. Il ignora le regard désapprobateur de Ginny et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Al', tu passes quand tu veux avec Scorpius. Il faut que tu l'annonces à tout le monde. Ron va en mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Il prit une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras, serra la main de son gendre (Merlin... il ne s'y habituerait jamais), fit un baise-main à Astoria Malfoy et salua son mari. Il sortit du manoir et attendit sa femme qui saluait tout le monde. Quand elle l'eut rejoint, il lui prit la main et remonta l'allée pavée. Juste avant de transplaner, il se retourna et regarda son fils lui faire un grand sourire depuis le pas de la porte, les bras de Scorpius Malefoy autour de lui.

- Notre fils est maintenant heureux sans nous. Il ne nous reste plus que notre Lily.

- Je sais.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny et l'embrassa profondément. Il savait que son fils serait aussi heureux qu'il l'avait été avec Ginny. Et qu'il l'était encore.

* * *

Alors alors? Review or not review?


End file.
